Just Fate
by FlowerFairy899
Summary: OK so first story. What happens when the stories that we grew up with got into trouble, and what if the only people that can save them are 10 girls that have a troubled pasts. Can they save all the stories AND maybe fall in love? Rated T for some things that i cant say for I'm not ruining it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N OK so my first story so be warned if its really bad **

**Disclaimer- i don't own anything **

**so this story will have a lot of movies and people from different movies so ill tell u what everyone is form when we get there, OK **

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Do you ever wonder what it would be like to go through something that would change your life forever and not realize it until your half way through it? What would you think if it made you go to hell and then back? well that's what happened to 10 girls, all different yet the had lives that they didn't want, lives that shouldn't have been lived by girls from the ages of 13 to 19. Lives that no child should have to live with. But if the girls didn't have these lives, well we would not have a story now would we? Now lets meet the people who are in the story.

The start of this story begins in a city that has a amount of people in it is a little more than 300. We look in as there are two girls at the age of 13 talk about who knows what. The taller of the two, has curly brown hair that goes to her shoulder blades, big green eyes that hold secrets beyond what most think is possible for such a young girl, but are covered by large pink glasses. The smaller has long midnight black hair that reaches mid-back, and deep brown eyes that unlike the other holds something in them that no one can name. The girls are in clothes that tell you they are far from rich, the taller has a purple and white stripped shirt on, pared with worn out jeans and black runners. the only piece that stands out is the necklace she is wearing, it is a small heart that looks as thought if you touch it will other is wearing a blue t-shirt and like the other worn out jeans with white and purple runners.

" Come on Finn lets get back before they send a search party." the smaller girl says. The taller girls name is Finn Wright**(I know its a boys name but i just love it!)**" OK Lilly. Lets go, oh and u know they wouldn't care if we went missing were just there. But come on before we don't get any food." Was the reply. Lillian Scott was her name and hated it, so if you wanted to keep your life you call her Lilly.

When they got back to the orphanage**(did i mention that)**they went to the kitchen to find all the other kids eating. They grabbed there food and sat down and ate quickly. When they were done they hurried out of the room only to be stopped by the owner of the home.A man around his 30s that really needed a life. He handed the girls identical letters the only difference being the names on it. He told them to go there room. when they got up to the room they looked at the letters and opened them not knowing that there lives were about to change forever...

* * *

**OK so first part, if your confused ill explain in the next chapter so just wait... **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so chapter 2 **  
**Disclaimer- still don't own any thing **  
**A/N in the story from now on ill give u hints to who they might fall in love with, and remember that this story holds more then just Disney people! **

**ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

We look into a town, with a name that's long forgotten. A place that no one knows, still exists today. That's were we find our next hero's. Its a place that only has 100 or so in population. A place that The Blue's twins call home or in better terms just a place to live until they can find a way to a place that has more than 7 buildings in it.

Going down the main road(one of only the roads) are the two 19 year old's now. The girls are identical in everything except height, they both have long dark brown hair, and the same striking green eyes. Even there eyes hold the same things,mischief and a deep longing for a family bigger than just the two of them. The whole town(even thought small, its very spread out) Knows them as the girls that can make you regret being born. They love to pull pranks (Hint of person) and just have fun.

"OK so what shall we do now dear sister of mine?(hint)" asked the older of the two, she was born two minutes earlier."Well Skylar I was thinking that we should head back to the house for super." was the reply from Maya Blue."Brilliant Maya! Let us be off then!" the always dramatic Skylar Blue. The girls went flying down the street, in hopes of being first.

When the girls made it home(with Skylar winning) they saw that there were letters in front of the door with their names on them. They looked at each other,shrugged and bent down to pick them up. Going inside they made there way to the kitchen. They opened the letters and saw the letter that would any person stop and stare. After reading the letter seven times each, they looked at each other then promptly ran up the stairs to pack.

OK so chapter 2. hope u like it. Let me explain something i know the chapters are short but they will get longer, so bare with me on this. Can anyone tell me who Skylar and Maya fall in love? If u get it right ill give u an cookie! :-)

* * *

**LOVE FLOWERFAIRY899 **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N OK so I'm telling u this now, that the next 3 chapters are going to still be short but after that they will get longer. So once the next 3 are done u will get to see where I'm going with this. I promise it will get better, we just have to get past introducing the girls, so trust me on this. U might be wondering who the girls are based on, well there based on my friends. Just so u know.**

**And u should know that i don't know the difference between 'there' and all the other 'there's' so just go with it and don't judge,OK. :) **

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything... -_- again **

**ON TO THE STORY **

On a day like any other, there were two girls of the age 16 and 17. The two girls had no idea that they were about to have the adventure of there lives in just a few short days.

The two girls had very different personalities, but were the best of friends. The older of the two had long curly blond hair and clear blue eyes that glimmer like stars. Shes wearing cargo jeans and a blue blouse with a black belt. Her friend has crimped dark brown hair, almost black, a dark skin complication and dark brown eyes. She has a pair of skinny jeans on with a orange top on accented with a flower pattern scarf. Their names are Alyssa and Eve.

"Eve, can you please tell me what this is all about now, were miles away from anyone." asked the older girl.

"OK fine. So, you know how we were late last night? Well my dad was mad and he said that if I'm late again I'll regret it and then he kind of..." said girl trailed off.

"OMG! Are you OK!? Did he do anything?" asked Alyssa.

"No, he didn't do anything, but he did threaten to." was the quiet reply.

" You are staying at my house tonight and then we will figure out what to do." It was a order, not a question...

That night the girls stayed up late that night talking and trying to figure out what to do. The girls were only disturbed by Alyssa's step-mom."girls there's letters for you down here!" she shouted up the stairs.

When looking back, they probably should have realized that something was off when the letter to Eve was addressed to Alyssa's house instead of her own. They grabbed the letters, took a deep breath and opened them. Only then did they realize that nothing was ever going to be the same after that night...

**OK so third chapter. I think it went well. Now I will tell u that the stuff did not happen to my friends or me and if it happened to u I'm sorry.. So R&R please!**

**LOVE FLOWERFARIEY899**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK so this is the 4th chapter of my story. I have chosen to do updates ever week, but it depends what I have to do in the week.**  
**Disclaimer- don't own anything**

**ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

What scares you the most? Is it heights, snakes, bugs? Well it all depends on who you are and what kind of person you are. It can be anything, even the smallest things. What you are afraid of can make another person laugh, because some times it's the smallest things in life that take up the most room in our heart's..

That's what our next heroines have to deal with every day. They have to worry about being pulled to different places, or a new town or city at a moments notice. They have to worry about being separated or taken away from the other. Of being put in different foster homes. You might be afraid of something like getting your phone taken away, while these girls have to worry about if their going to have a place to sleep at night.

The place we find these girls is in a large town in the state of Texas. The girl's are seen as the lowest of the low, in the term of money. They have always had this problem, from the day they left the orphanage and now at the age of 17 they are still fighting to stay together.

The girls I'm talking about are Sydney Daring and Anna Lee. Anna is taller with long light brown hair that ends at the middle of her back. Her bright brown eyes that shine when with her best friend. Sydney is the exact opposite of her friend, with shorter dirty blonde hair with ocean blue eyes.

We see the girls walking into there foster home together. When walking in there meet by the women that took them in, a women around her late 30s, with short blonde hair that's spiked in the back. She the girls that there was a letter for both of them on the counter.

"what do you think it is, Ann?" Sydney asked the taller girl.  
"I don't know why don't we find out?" replied the girl in question, with mirth in her eyes.  
Like all the others their lives were about to change forever.

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry this chapter took so long but I was with friends all week so, I'm sorry *sheepish smile* So don't shoot me!**


End file.
